Mrs Malfoy
by Galatheia
Summary: Narcissa ebben a történetben mindössze 17 éves, amikor férfjehz adják. milyen élet várrá egy halálfaló feleségeként? egy régebbi történetem átirata
1. Narcissa férfhez megy

**Narcissa férjhez megy**

Narcissa Black holtra vált arccal meredt alacsony, kurta lábú apjára, aki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon közölte döntését. Lába szinte nem is érintette a talajt, úgy rohant vissza a szobájába. Rávetette magát szakadtas ágyára, és keserves zokogását dohszagú párnájába fojtotta. Az anyja kemény szavai ütötték meg a fülét, aki érdes hangjával könnyedén túlkiabálta az ő elfojtott sírását.

- _Narcissa, ostoba vagy. Tudod nagyon jól hogy mennyire…nehéz a helyzetünk. Te fogod megmenteni a családodat a szégyentől! Vagy talán azt akarod, hogy sárvérűek és vérünk árulói közé kerüljünk?! _

_- Csakis a ti hibátok, hogy odajutottunk ahova! Ha nem költekeztetek volna esztelen módjára, nem lennénk kiszolgáltatva annak a szörnyetegnek a kegyelmére! Olyan szerencsétlen vagyok! Bellatrix hozományát azelőtt leköltöttétek hogy megkaptuk volna, Andromeda pedig…_

- _EGY SZÓT SEM AKAROK HALLANI ARRÓL AZ ÁRULÓRÓL! – süvítette az anyja._

Narcissa gúnyosan mosolygott. –_Fáj, nem igaz? De akkor is kimondom. Andromeda, vérünk árulója, túl tehetséges_ _boszorkány ahhoz hogy kényszeríteni tudjátok apával bármire is…Mi több, a gyerek akit a mugliivadék Tonkstól szült, még metamorfmágus is ráadásul!_

Anyja tekintete elárulta Narcénak, ezúttal komolyan túllőtt a célon.

_- Hozzámész Abraxas Malfoy fiához. Október 20-án. Vagy mehetsz az ostoba nővéred után._

Hiába volt minden könnyes könyörgés, hisztérikus kirohanás és átsírt éjjel, Mr. és Mrs. Black kitartott elhatározása mellett. Bezárták a szobájába és magára hagyták. Végül, egy elkeseredett döntésre jutott: megszökik. Mivel fogalma nem volt róla hogyan vihetné véghez, minden büszkeségét félretéve kitagadott nővérét szólította oda-vissza tükrében. Andromeda benne még bízott.

A poros tükörben egy csokoládébarna hajzuhatag, napbarnított arc és csillogó szemek jelentek meg. A fiatalabbik lány zokogni kezdett.

- _Egy Malfoyhoz?_ – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Andromeda. Narcissa könnyesen bólintott. – _Akkor drágám nagy bajban vagy. Főleg ha a legfiatalabbhoz adnak, ahhoz a Luciferhez vagy kihez._

A fiatalabbik lány önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. – _Lucius _– javította ki.

_- Egyre megy._

- _Andromeda, én azért hívtalak hogy segíts! Én nem akarok egy szörnyeteghez hozzámenni! _

_- Narcissa, magamhoz nem vehetlek. Nympha még nagyon kicsi. Azon kívül ha megszöksz, Malfoyék a föld alól is előkerítenek, és akkor nem lesz menekvés, a házasságod garantáltan borzalmas lesz. Békélj meg. Vérzik a szívem érted, de ha elviszlek… megölik Ted-et. Anyádékat is. _

Narcissa figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy nővére szüleiket kizárólag az övéének tekintette.

_- Annyira csak nem utálod őket hogy a halálukat kívánd. _

Sokáig egyikük sem szólalt meg, majd a fiatalabbik lány szólt:

_- Ég veled Andromeda._

Az eljegyzési parti négy héttel később volt, a Black-kúriában. Mr. és Mrs. Black az utolsó knútot is előkaparták, hogy illő megjelenést kölcsönözzenek a háznak. A gobelinek ragyogtak a több száz méhviaszgyertya fényében, a márvány padlót simára sikáltál a házimanók, a függönyök aranysújtástól elnehezülve lengtek a szellőben. A falakra is új festés került.

Narce idegesen állt baldachinos ágya egyik oszlopába kapaszkodva, miközben anyja igyekezett a lehető legszorosabbra összehúzni a fűzőt. Szüntelenül locsogott mindenféle badarságokról, mint hogy hogy illik tartania a fejét, vagy hogy mikor illik a jövendőbelijére nézni. Apropó… még nem is látta. Mi van, ha öreg és ronda? Andromeda – a nevének a gondolatára is összerándult a haragtól – szerint Lucius a legfiatalabb a négy báty közül. De a szülei már aszott múmiák! A fiaik is lehetnek vígan vagy… 30 – 40 évesek…

Halk gong ütött valahol kilenc órát, jelezvén a megjelenés illendőségét. Druella Black hirtelen megdermedt, kezeibe vette alig 17 éves lánya sápadt, márvány fehér arcát, s olyat tett amit korábban szinte soha. Megölelte Narcét, és elegáns hullámokban legyűrűző, illatos aranyhajába súgta: - _Minden rendben lesz. Gyönyörű vagy – _azzal elrohant.

Ám a lány koránt sem volt megelégedve a magával. A tükörben egy ismeretlen, reszkető gyerek állt, akit felnőtt ruhákba csomagoltak, hátha nem veszik észre milyen kicsi és csenevész még. Tussal kihúzott, azúrkék szemei könnyekkel teltek meg. Igazi, 1200 szálas selyemből varrt kékes ruhája szorításában lélegezni sem tudott szinte, szédült és remegett. –_A családért_ – mondta gúnyos fennhangon a tükörképe mosolyának. Azzal kilépett az ajtón.

A hall fényárban úszott, a meghívottak elismerő mormogással adták tudtára, olyan amilyennek lennie kell. Igen rémült és szörnyen fiatal. Vagy fordítva?

A nagy kandalló feletti családi címer, a kopottas fotelek, a molyrágta nagyasztal, a koszos portrék, minden a helyén, talán kicsit tisztábban mint korábban, és mégis olyan idegennek hat. A sok rászegeződő tekintet. De az összes közül is egy. Egy hideg, szürke pillantás, elutasító és magával ragadó. Mint egy ragadozó.

Valaki megragadta selyemkesztyűs kezét, és maga felé fordította. Kurta lábú, kopaszodó apja volt az.

_- Nos hát, drága lányom, üdvözöllek köreinkben. Kérlek, foglalj helyet. _

A szertartás kimért, izgatott és nevetséges volt, mindezt egyszerre. Ostoba hajlongások, értehetetlen, romantikus körmondatokban fogalmazott szánalmas beszédek, és suta kézfogók véget nem érő sorozata. Esetlen, csámpázó táncot járt apjával, majd egy magas, szikár öregembernek, apósának kellett számot adnia életfilozófiájáról.

_- Igen… mélységesen megvetem a muglikat… Kiirtani? Letarolni!…Andromeda… igen… kínos…_ - körülbelül ezeket a szavakat ismételte egész este.

Egy kéz finom súlyát érezte a vállán, hátrapillantva szépséges nővére, Bellatrix arcát pillantotta meg. Ma is gyönyörű volt. Hatalmas fekete szemek és hajzuhatag, könnyű, formás idomain mélyzöld anyagból varrt szaténestélyi. A mai napig szörnyen irigyelte.

A nő félrevonta és halkan gratulált neki, amiért a leghelyesebb Malfoy felesége lehet. A lelkére kötötte hogy jól viseli magát, elvégre...

-… _ezeknek nagyon sajátos felfogásuk van a család szerkezetéről, és nem is fecsegősök, úgyhogy tartsd a szád. El ne árulj nekik semmit apáék anyagi helyzetéről. Azok az árkozott koboldok tegnap is itt voltak. Követelőztek és fenyegettek…_

Narcissa meglepetten nézte nővérét, Mrs. Lestrange-ot.

_- Nem tudtad? Képtelenség. Anya szerint a dörömbölést még lenn Great Whiltshire-ben is hallani lehetett._

_- Úgy tűnik inkább te nem tudod. _

Bella vékonyan ívelt fekete szemöldöke kérdően felszaladt. - _Miről beszélsz?_

Narcissa óvatosan körbepillantott, majd elsuttogott egy hallgatózásgátló bűbájt.

- _Malfoyék nagyon is jól tudják hogy milyen anyáék helyzete. Mikor az öreg Malfoy megkérte a fiának a kezem, apa tudta hogy nagyon jó partit foghat nekem. Mi vagyunk az utolsó aranyvérű család akivel még nincs rokonsági kapcsolatuk, ezért apa döntésére vannak utalva, hacsak nem akarnak külföldön lányt fogni…_

Bellatrix elhúzta a száját.

_- Ők, nem angol feleséget? Soha…_

- _Pontosan_ – bólintott húga – _ezért pofátlanul magas hozományt kértek, és ellátmányi szerződést kötöttek._

Bella szemei elkerekedtek. – _Ezt most nem mondod komolyan…_

- _De bizony. Mindenféle érveket hoztak fel. Például…a legkisebb és utolsó szabad leányunk…idősödünk már…az utolsó aranyvérű család, akikkel még nem veszélyes a házasság…Fizetik a költségeik bizonyos százalékát, meg ilyenek…_

- _Ez… visszataszító…_ - undorodó pillantást vetett anyjára, majd annyit mondott:

- _Légy engedelmes feleség, Narce, ezek az emberek még a mi mércénkhez képest sem normálisak. Ha ujjat húzol velük, imádkozni fogsz hogy belehalj a szülésbe…_

A lány szívét jeges marok szorongatta. Egészen elfelejtette hogy ez az ő utolsó estéje itt, elvégre a hivatalos dolgokat a szülők már elintézték, lévén hogy csak 2 hét múlva lesz nagykorú.

Aztán ott termett előtte a férfi, akit attól a naptól kezdve a férjének nevezheti magát, teste-lelke birtokosa, végtelenül vonzó és elutasító egyben, a fiatal Malfoy. Arisztokratikus, enyhén szláv vonású arcát elegánsan hátrafogott, félhosszú, aranyló haja ölelte körül. Éles vágású szeme fagyott, szürke íriszt fogtak közre, finoman ívelt vékony ajkán egy gúnyos, megvető mosoly játszott örökké. Végigmérte, mélyen meghajolt előtte, majd belékarolt. Elszorult a torka.

Ó bárcsak gyerek lehetne még egy kicsit, viszlát ártatlan gyerekkor, viszlát álmok és fiatal remények! Utolsó, kétségbeesett pillantást vetett könnyes szemű anyjára, elégedett apjára és Bellára. A nő tekintetéből áradó együttérzés a rémület ájulásközeli szintjéig sodorta. Karon ragadta a végzete, és finom udvariassággal kivezette őt a tapsoló tömegből, egyenesen az új élete felé.


	2. Mrs Malfoy

**2. Mrs. Malfoy**

Lucius szelíd erőszakkal húzta magával az udvaron át, a lány fél kezében még ott lógott a csokra, egyenletesen hullajtva selymes szirmait. Eltöprengett azon, hogy nem-e kellett volna eldobnia a tömeg hajadonjai között, de Lucius, mint aki kitalálta a gondolatait, hanyagul odavetette:

_Remélem, nem szándékoztál hódolni annak a szánalmas mugli-hagyománynak a csokorral._

Narcissa elpirult, ami szerencséjére nem látszott a félhomályban, és némán megrázta a fejét. Egyenletes, nem túl sietős, de nem is lassú tempóban haladtak tovább, és pár percen belül elérték a birtok szélét, ahol egy nagyobbfajta, világoszöld fiáker várakozott, az eléje befogott 6 szárnyas lóval. A kőszürke állatok mozdulatlan, megfagyott pillanatképként álltak a csillaghintéses éjszakában, az orrukból feltörő sűrű gőz volt az egyetlen bizonyíték arra, hogy nem csak szobrok.

Lucius elkapta felesége töprengő pillantását, amit a lovak felé vetett. Előrébb lépett, kinyitotta a lány előtt a fiáker ajtaját, majd miután Narcissa bemászott remegő kezét az övére téve, követte. A lány a jármű másik végébe mászott, és apróra összehúzta magát, míg Lucius kissé előre hajolt, s csettintett egyet a nyelvével, mire a lovak feléje fordították opálos fényű tekintetüket.

_Al' Alameth_ – mondta halkan.

A lovak visszafordították fejüket, Lucius pedig pálcája egy intésével behúzta a függönyöket, elégedetten hátradőlt, majd ránézett a tőle vagy egy méterre ülő, kissé reszkető Narcissára, aki félszegen viszonozta tekintetét. Szép metszésű arcán egy pillanatra türelmetlenség suhant át, de a következő pillanatban vonásai megint ellazultak.

_Nem jönnél valamivel közelebb a férjedhez, Narcissa?_ – kérdezte mély, kellemes hangján, s kezét felé nyújtotta.

Narcissának meg sem fordult a fejében ellent mondani, csupán engedelmesen megfogta a férfi kezét, s közelebb csúszott. Lucius viszont amint elég közel ért, átkarolta a derekát, és szorosan magához húzta, mígnem testük oldalt összeért, majd karjával átfonta a lány vállát, s elégedetten felsóhajtott. A gesztus akár védelmező is lehetett volna, de nem volt az.

Ugyanabban a pillanatban, a fiáker egy nagy döccenéssel hitelen elrugaszkodott a földről, és félelmetes tempóban emelkedni kezdett. A lány öntudatlanul is megeresztett egy nyögést. Sosem szeretett repülni, már a Roxfort alatt sem. Szorosan behunyta a szemét, s megpróbált valami másra gondolni, mint az alattuk sötéten tátogó mélység.

_Álmos vagy?_ – kérdezte Lucius, s letekintett rá.

Narcissa sietve megrázta a fejét, s a szemébe nézett.

_Helyes._

Egy darabig még egymást fürkészték, majd tovább hallgattak. A férfi ujjai elmélázva játszottak az ujjaival, újra és újra végigsimítva rajta. Puha keze volt, főleg egy férfiéhoz képest, ami éles kontrasztban állt nyilvánvalóan hideg jellemével. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Lucius dúsgazdag, a kényelem és luxus megszállottja, amit az ő családjával ellentétben, valószínűleg egész életében megengedhetett magának.

Valahogy kellemes volt arra gondolni, hogy ez a kényelem ezen túl az övé is.

_Láttam, megakadt a tekinteted a lovakon_ – szólalt meg Lucius.

Narcissa megint a szemébe nézett, s csak azután válaszolt.

_Igen_ – suttogta - _Granian, igaz?_

_Igen_ – mosolygott hanyagul, talán kissé meglepetten a férfi.

_Angliában az aethonan-ok a gyakoriak. Drágák lehettek – _tette hozzá, aztán meg is bánta.

Hát mégis sikerült kilyukadnia a _pénz_nél Pedig annyira igyekezett, véletlenül sem akart olyan anyagiasnak és haszonlesőnek tűnni, mint a családja! De úgy tűnt, a férfit nem zavarja a megjegyzés, és ez végtelen megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. A hintó rázkódása lassan megszűnt, ahogy a lovak állandó sebességre váltottak.

Lassan megszűnt reszketni, ahogy ura teste felmelegítette, s talán el is álmosodott.

_Nem szabadna elaludnom..._ – gondolta magában, hiszen Lucius elégedettnek tűnt, amikor azt mondta, nem álmos. Most viszont talán túlságosan is az volt, hogy bele tudjon gondolni, miféle tervei lehetnek férjének vele, _ébren_.

×

Nem tudhatta mennyi idő telt el, mikor Lucius halk, de határozott hangja végül felébresztette. Egy pillanatig nem tudta hol van, aztán amikor észrevette, hogy feje ura vállán pihen, teste megdermedt, és igencsak éberré vált. A férfi nem zavartatta magát, karját elhúzta derekáról, s köpenyét kezdte rendbe szedni. Megkönnyebbülve eszmélt rá, hogy már a földön vannak.

Összehúzta maga körül vékony kis köpenyét, majd Lucius követve kiszállt a fiákerből. Kicsit szédülni kezdett, s talán el is esett volna, ha nem kapaszkodhat a karjába. Pislogva körülnézett, s beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire szeme megszokta a sötétséget. Az éjszakából egy nagyobbfajta épület alakja bontakozott ki, egy kastélyé. Nem tudta mire számítson, s bár tengerpartot és forró fehér homokot nem várt – milyen nevetséges is lenne! - , de talán kicsit mégis csalódott volt.

Egész hátralevő életét egy ódon kúria falai közt kell leélnie. Legalább a nászútja izgalmasabb lehetne, mielőtt végleg a szülőszobába zárnák.

Az út a kastélyig nem volt hosszú, de annak kitárt ajtajából ömlő, furcsán mozdulatlan, fehér fény már messziről szemet szúrt, és remegő, sápadt aurával borította be őket, ahogy a liliomokkal szegényezett macskaköves úton haladtak előre.

Bár kívülről úgy tűnt, bent óriási a fényesség, amikor beléptek, a hall csupán gyéren volt megvilágítva, ami talán hangulatos is lehetett volna, ha nem uralta volna hátborzongató csönd, és üresség. Lucius arca türelmetlen fintorba fordult, ahogy kígyófejes pálcáján dobolva körbenézett, valamiféle fogadtatásra számítva. Pár másodperccel később a világítás felerősödött, a kandallóban tűz lobbant, s egy tucat szolgáló álmosan sóhajtozva előbukkant, hogy elfoglalják helyüket.

Egy magas, és roppant sovány fiatal fiú lépett elő fényes-fekete ruhában. Mélyen meghajolt Lucius előtt nem törődve annak leplezetlen undorával, Narcissának pedig elkapta a kezét, és megpróbált kezet csókolni, de még mielőtt szájával megérinthette volna bőrét, Lucius pálcája szegeződött a nyakának.

_Nem tűröm, hogy mocskos szolgák fogdossák a feleségemet_ – sziszegte halkan, de csendes dühe ijesztőbb volt, mintha ordítani kezdett volna.

A szolgálófiú lesápadt, s úgy kapta el a kezét az övéről, mintha tűzbe nyúlt volna.

„_Légy engedelmes_" – csengett újra Bella intelme a fülében, ami ebben a pillanatban magától értetődő, és halálosan komolyan követendő tanács volt. Hogy is merne ő ezzel a férfival szemben lázongani? Mi ellen lázongana? Ki _ő_, hogy _lázongjon_...?

Más társaságában talán kínos lett volna a jelenet, de nem Luciussal. Állt, szemlesütve, így várta mikor kezd el a férfi őrjöngeni, szitkokat és átkokat szórni, de a várt érzelmi kitörés nem kis meglepetésére elmaradt. Felnézett rá, s abban a pillanatban megértette. Luciusból sugárzott a felsőbbrendű, nyugtalanító aura, nyilvánvaló magasztossága szinte egy félistenhez tette hasonlatossá. Ki volna olyan bolond, hogy szembeszálljon vele?

A feszültséget egy magas, középkorú nő érkezése törte meg, aki a fiúra egy pillantást sem vetve pálcájával intett egyet felé, mire annak kezében egy bíborkötéses pergamentekercs jelent meg. Narcissa tudta mi az. Az apja is kapott ilyet, jó pár éve. Egy elbocsátó-levél.

A nőnek mélykék szeme volt és metálos fényű fekete haja, ami elegáns kontyban függött tarkóján. Éjkék talárt viselt fehéraranyhímzéssel. Semmiben sem volt hasonlítható az az óta elkullogott sihederhez. Méltóságteljesen, fejét féloldalasan tartva biccentett, mintegy megpróbálva felérni férjéhez, majd szabadkozni kezdett.

_Elnézését kérem Mr. Malfoy, tudnom kellett volna, hogy ilyen selejtes munkaerőnek nincs helye még a szigeten sem. Kérem, engedje meg, hogy egy üveggel a legjobb borunkból..._

_Három palack – _fojtotta belé a szót Lucius - _Egy Cabernet Sauvignon Rosé, egy Casillero del Diablo és egy Abraxan's Blood._

A nőnek szeme se rebbent, hanem bemutatott egy újabb finom meghajlást, majd egy kisebb bársonydobozkát vett elő egyik zsebéből, s pálcájával rákoppintott, mire az felnyílt. Narcissa egy apró, halványan fénylő rézkulcsot pillantott meg, amit férje szó nélkül felkapott, s megindultak beljebb a hallban. Az egy óriási márványkandallóban végződött, két oldalán két lépcsősor vezetett a felsőbb emeletekre. A kandallóban vidáman táncolt a tűz, s magas árnyékot vetett nekik az ónixberakásos padlón és világoskék falakon.

Közös szobájuk a nyugati szárny legfelső emeletén volt, erkélye és ablakai a birtok lankás, messzibe vesző, vadregényes tájára nézett. A lakosztály – nem is szoba volt, jött rá Narcissa amint belépett – minden képzeletét felülmúlta, és szinte biztos volt benne, hogy ennél szebb helyen még életében nem volt.

A falak diszkrét pasztellszínekben pompáztak, a magas ablakokat kasmírfüggönyök fedték, a padló pedig vörösfenyőből volt lerakva. A bútorok mindegyike valóságos történelmi relikvia lehetett, mind elegáns, ízléses faragással és kifogástalan állapotban. A padlót a hálóban mély, süppedős perzsaszőnyeg fedte, középen egy soha korábban nem látott méretű baldachinos ágy feküdt, azzal szemben pedig gránitkandalló ásított üresen, feketén.

A lakosztály gyönyörű volt, de még mindig _hideg._

Lucius valahol az előszobában lehetett még, nem láthatta őt, ahogy azon morfondírozik, tüzet gyújtson-e.

Egyszerűen rettegett attól, hogy izgalmában lángba borítja az egész szobát, és szégyent hoz magára, a családjára.

A férfi besétált mellé a szobába, s úgy tűnt, gondolkozik valamin. Végül arca elfintorodott, majd pálcája egy intésével kitárta az összes ablakot, s arcukat megcsapta az éjszaka friss, hideg illata, ami keveredett a közeli erdőkből áradó virágos, üde szellővel.

A lány kibámult a sokemeletnyi mélyégből, s tekintete megakadt a Hold kékesen fénylő karcsú sarlóján. Milyen érdekes...kék Hold...csak ötvenévente egyszer tűnik fel.

Mögötte felgyulladt, és a levegőbe emelkedett pár tucat gyertya, amiket a hirtelen támadt huzat pár másodperccel korábban eloltott.

_Narcissa_ – szólította meg Lucius.

Narcissa felé pördült, s szíve zakatolni kezdett. _Most? Máris?!_

Lucius felsóhajtott, s kissé talán letörtnek tűnt, amint közelebb lépett hozzá.

_Narcissa szeretném az elnézésedet kérni a hallban történtekért, azért a mocskos félvérért, aki hozzád ért._

_Ugyan... senki hibája nem volt_ – suttogta – _Selejtesek mindenhol akadnak..._

Lucius kissé elmosolyodott, majd a bejárati ajtó felé pillantott, ahol másodpercekkel később kopogtak.

_Szabad._

Az ajtó kitárult, s úgy tűnt, egy széles tompor próbálja betuszkolni magát az amúgy egyáltalán nem keskeny ajtón. Egy zilált kinézetű idős nő furakodott be, s nyomában megjelent az addig tökéletes fedésben lévő zsúrkocsi, három sötét palackkal és lefedett tálcákkal. A nő göndör, őszes fürtjei kiszabadultak szoros főkötője alól, homloka gyöngyözött a megerőltetéstől.

_Uram, kisasszony, a bor és a vacsora_ – szólalt meg.

Lucius bólintott, majd merően nézte a zavartan ácsorgó nőt, aki nyilvánvalóan némi borravalóra várt. Köhintett, s tekintete a férfiról rá, majd visszaugrott. Végül elpirult, és motyogva kituszkolta magát az ajtón.

Úgy tűnt, Lucius csak azokkal szemben bőkezű, akiket arra érdemesnek vél, bár a lánynak erős gyanúja volt, hogy a hallban történt kis színjáték és az asszony ordenáré belépője nem kis részben befolyásolták döntését. Visszagondolva, talán nem is bánta.

A vacsora már az étkező asztalán volt, s miután a férfi leültette, maga is helyet foglalt szemben. Pálcája egy intésével töltött maguknak bort, majd köszöntőre emelte kristálypoharát.

_Ránk, Narcissa._

_Ránk –_ ismételte halkan a lány, majd belekóstolt a borba.

Az egész egyszerűen _fantasztikus_ volt. Gyümölcsös, illatos, finom...csakúgy, mint a vacsora. Könnyű fácánhús, párolt rizs, zöldségek és tejszínes mártás keveredett a hibiszkusz és oregánó összetéveszthetetlen ízével. Életében nem evett ilyen finomat.

A vacsorát viszonylagos csöndben töltötték el, csak akkor szólalt meg, ha Lucius kérdezte, de válaszai mindig rövidek, tartózkodóak voltak, hiszen fejében végig ott keringett nővére, Bellatrix tanácsa, hogy ne locsogjon.

S bár talán nem is tudott volna mit mondani a szemben falatozó férfinak, valahogy mégis kellemetlenül érintette a hallgatás, amibe kényszerült. Urát figyelte, végigmérte arca ívét, szemei vágását, ajka formáját. Szinte meglepve eszmélt rá, hogy a férfi rettenetesen _jóképű_.

Emlékezett még Bellatrix esküvőjére, és arra az undorra, amit akkor érzett, amikor meglátta nővére jövendőbelijét. Férfi vagy 30 évvel idősebb volt nála, ifj. Rodolphus Lestrange. Így visszagondolva talán nem volt ronda kora ellenére, őt mégis a hányinger kerülgette még annak a gondolatára is, hogy egy ilyen „idős" ember hozzáérjen, vagy...

Persze, Bella teljesen más volt mint ő. Őt nem érdekelték olyan apróságok, mint a korkülönbség, a házasságot egy szerződésnek tekintette, ami életét előrébb viszi, közelebb a Nagyúr kegyeihez, egy szükséges rossznak, az asszonyok végzetének. Nem is gondolkodott gyerekszülésben, családban, de úgy tűnt, ki tudja magát menteni a Nagyúrnak tett szolgálataival. Hogy volna ideje pelenkázni, mikor muglik, sárvérűek és vérárulók szaladgálnak a világban?!

Sokáig szinte szerencsésnek érezte magát, amiért lelkülete mellett nem kifejezetten kiemelkedő képességei alkalmatlanná tették a halálfalói posztra, de akkor még túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy felfogja milyen következményekkel jár. Természetesen azt jelentette, hogy a Black-vér továbbörökítése az ő feladata lesz. A gondolat pedig megrémítette, hiszen egyáltalán nem érezte magát felkészültnek a gyerekszülésre. Úgy tűnt, teljesen mindegy milyen az ember, a Nagyúr úgyis megtalálja a módját, hogy a hasznára legyen.

Egyre elkeseredettebben viaskodott az eddig elfojtott remegésével, aminek ezúttal csak félig volt köze a hideghez.

A vacsora végeztével Lucius meggyőződött arról, hogy ő is kifogástalannak vélte az ételt, majd eltűnt a mosdóban, ő pedig megint a kandalló előtt morfondírozott, s ujjaival pálcáját babrálta, ami eddig kis selyemkötésben fűzőjébe volt becsúsztatva. A szél eloltotta a gyertyákat. Még hidegebb lett, s vacogni kezdett.

A kandallóban hirtelen tűz gyulladt, ő pedig megdermedt, ahogy két kar hátulról átölelte derekát.

Lucius szorosan hozzásimult, teste forróbbnak tűnt a kandallóban táncoló lángoknál, mik kellemesen árasztották a hőt.

_Fázol?_ – kérdezte halkan – _Szólhattál volna_ – szinte duruzsolt, majd belecsókolt a lány nyaka hajlatába.

Narcissa felnyögött. A meglepetéstől. Az ijedtségtől. A _kellemes érzéstől_.

_Fürödj csak le, addig én kirúgatok pár embert _– suttogta a fülébe. A lány akaratlanul is idegesen felnevetett, majd mikor Lucius elengedte, kissé tétován megindult a fürdő felé.

A fürdőszoba...leírhatatlan volt. Vajszín márványcsempézés, gyertyák félhomálya, és egy akkora fürdőkád, amiben egy elefánt is elfért volna. Legalábbis úgy gondolta, sosem látott még elefántot.

A kádat tucatnyi aranyló csap vette körül, s kísértetiesen emlékeztette a roxforti prefektusi fürdőkre, ahová ha szerencséje volt, be tudott szökni. Az valószínűtlenül gyorsan megtelt forró vízzel, amibe végül egy olyan habot engedett bele, amitől lehetett a víz alatt lélegezni.

Élvezettel merült alá a kádban, hosszú évek óta először nem félvén a fulladástól, ami a Roxfort alatt mindig messze tartotta a tótól. Barátnői viszont meg voltak győződve attól, hogy csupán márványfehérségét próbálja így megóvni. Talán könnyebb volt meghagyni őket ebben a tévhitben. Eltűnődött, hogy vajon most, hogy Lucius fennhatósága alá tartozik, kapcsolatba léphet-e újra Priscillával és Maryvel.

Fél órán át úszkált, jobban mondva pancsolt, amit otthon sosem engedhetett meg magának, s miután alaposan megmosakodott, a kád egyik ülő részlegére telepedett. Töprengeni kezdett az előtte álló életről, folytatva a vacsora alatt megkezdett gondolatmenetét.

Végül is, egészen szerencsésnek mondhatta magát. Lucius jóképű, figyelmes, és nem lehet több 25 évesnél. Nem erőszakoskodik vele, nem akarta már rögtön a fiákerben a magáévá tenni, mindennek megadja a módját. Ellenben Bella...

Bella férje már a parti alatt megkörnyékezte nővérét, s az út alatt már alig lehetett bírni vele. Ám nem tudhatta, hogy Bellát más fából faragták... Taszította Rodolphus erőszakossága, aki ellenben eleinte örült, hogy egy ilyen nőstény tigris jutott neki. Idővel természetesen lelkesedése csökkent, ahogy ráébredt: ez a fiatal lány csak _egyvalaki_ alárendeltje lesz, az pedig a Nagyúr.

A házasságuk nem volt a hagyományos értelemben vett frigy, és nem csupán a gyerekek hiánya, vagy a nyilvánvaló anyagi vonzata miatt. Ennek ellenére nővére szerint viszonylag tűrhetően megvannak egymás mellett, s az érzelmi kötődés alkotta összetartó erőt az elmés beszélgetésekkel helyettesítették. Az ő esetében meg is tudta érteni, hogy nem vonzódik egy nála sokkalta idősebb férfihez, s kifejezetten sajnálta érte, amiért a mágikus házasság lehetetlenné teszi a fizikai hűtlenséget, amíg Bella sokat sejtető félmosollyal megsúgta, a Sötét Jegy megtöri azt. Egy eskü-varázslatot csak egy erősebb és kiterjedtebb eskü letétele tud felülírni. Ez a felidézett tény kellemetlen gyanút ébresztett benne.

Mi van, ha Lucius is hűtlen lesz hozzá? Aranyvérű létére el kell majd viselnie ezt a szégyent, ezt a megaláztatást?

A házassági fogadalomban sosem ígért hűséget, csak jólétet, gondoskodást, és védelmet neki és leendő gyermekeiknek, míg ő cserébe engedelmességet, gondoskodást és támogatást ajánlott. Mélyen lesújtotta mindez.

Igen, egy ilyen vonzó férfi, mint Lucius nem szenvedi a női figyelem hiányát, olyan nőkét, akik szebbek, okosabbak, tapasztaltabbak nála... Az egyetlen, halványan pislákoló reménysugár az érzelmi kötelék kialakítása volt.

De lehetséges-e ez? Képes a szeretetre? Ha igen, akkor vajon meg tudja-e őt, egy nála 8 évvel fiatalabb, szegény és lecsúszott aranyvérű család lányát szeretni? Ha igen, mit szeretne benne? Nem volt se gazdag, se lehengerlő személyiség, kivételes szépség, elismerésre méltóan okos, vagy tehetséges bármiben is, nem, ő csak Narcissa a gyerek volt, akitől elvették a lehetőséget, hogy személyisége kibontakozzon, megfosztva a szabadságtól, szeretettől, és annak talán minden esélyétől.

Bella...Bella tudná, mit kell tennie, ő mindig tudta. Ha már szabad nem lehetett, keresett magának egy új célt az életben, amibe belekényszerült, valamit, ami boldoggá teszi.

Megrázta magát. Miért gondolkodik úgy, mintha semmi esélye nem lenne? Amíg lehet, remélnie kell, hogy a szerelem frigyükben termékeny talajra talál.

×

Bágyadtan szállt ki a kádból, s miután megszárítkozott, és fogat mosott, tekintete egy kis bársonycsomagon akadt meg, ami érkezésekor még _biztosan_ nem volt ott. Neki szólt.

Miután kibontotta, viszont csak egy kupac tépett fekete ruhacsomót talált, legalábbis annak tűnt. Amikor rájött mi az, mélyen elpirult, de nem tehetett mást, beletuszkolta magát a szűk anyagba, majd megbotránkozva meredt a ledér nőre, aki a tükörből nézett vissza rá.

Így azért _mégsem_ mehetett ki. Magára kapta a kád mellett felakasztott fekete bársony-fürdőköpenyt, majd félszegen kilépett.

Teljes sötétség fogadta, leszámítva a háló kandallójában lobogó tüzet. Megint két kar ölelését érezte dereka körül, s bár már nem lepte meg annyira, kicsit azért megijedt. Valahol egy kellemes dallam búgott fel.

Felsóhajtott, ahogy a férfi ismét belecsókolt a nyakába, kezeivel pedig simogatni kezdte testét a ruhán keresztül. Lassan végigcsókolta a nyakát, és elérte a fülét, ahol Narcissa csak vére dübörgését hallotta. A fene se hitte volna, hogy egy fül így tud érezni... Lefejtette róla a fürdőköpenyt, majd maga felé fordítva őt. Elmélyítette a csókot, s magához szorította a már egyértelműen reszkető lányt. Az ágy felé araszoltak, ahová Lucius szelíd erőszakkal lenyomta, majd fölé hajolt, de nem tett semmit. Nézte a szorosan lehunyt szemeit, hallotta szaporán kapkodó lélegzetét, és _érezte_ teste remegését. Elégedetten eszmélt rá, hogy felesége szűz.

_Félsz Narcissa?_ – kérdezte halkan, még mindig őt figyelve.

A lány lassan kinyitotta a szemét, majd aprót bólintott, mint aki szégyelli magát. Lucius elmosolyodott, amiben keveredett egy jóságos kifejezés és egy ragadozó birtokló vágya. _Ő _nem siet...

×

Narcissa olyan hirtelen felébredt, mintha megpofozták volna. Felült az ágyban, elfeledkezve arról, hogy meztelen, de szerencsére senki nem volt a szobában rajta kívül. Megkönnyebbülve visszahanyatlott az ágyra, s nyakig betakarózott a hideg elől.

_Hideg_. Úgy tűnt, Luciusnak mániája a friss levegő, legalábbis erre utalt, hogy dacára hajnali, köddel vegyített dermesztő hidegnek, szinte az összes ablak nyitva volt. Orrát a párnába fúrta, ahogy megpróbált visszaemlékezni valamire az előző estéből, aztán hirtelen vigyorogni kezdett, duplán örülve annak, hogy nincs ott senki. Képek villóztak a fejében simogatásokról, becézésekről, és egy kidolgozott felsőtestről...

Egyszeriben végtelenül kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát, most hogy a férfi nem volt ott. Egyedül és főleg nyomorultul érezte magát ebben a fagyos kastélyban, hozzákötve köddé vált férjéhez, akiről a friss levegő-mániásságon, a gazdagságon és a tekintélyességen kívül csak azt derítette ki, hogy _nagyon jó_ szerető.

Felkelt, s tekintete megakadt egy itatóspapíron, ami alatt egy másik feküdt, rajta egy üzenettel:

„_Jó reggelt Narcissa, remélem jól aludtál. Kérlek, fürödj le, öltözz fel, majd csatlakoz hozzám az étteremben. Lucius"_

Ó igen, még valami. Tisztaságmánia.

×

Tudta, hogy sietnie kéne, mégsem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy megint lubickoljon egyet a kád-medencében. Alaposan megmosta a haját, lecsutakolta magáról az elkenődött festéket, majd egy jó órával később kikecmergett, nedves szalmahajára turbánként felcsavarva egy fehér pamuttörülközőt. Ahogy elhaladt a tükör mellett, egyszeriben visszafordult, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye magát.

Tüzetesen vizsgálgatta tükörképét, mintha valamiféle változást keresett volna, egy jelre, ami arra utalna, hogy ő más férjes asszony. De az ujján csillogó fehérarany gyűrűn kívül semmi változást nem talált, talán csak azt, hogy festék nélkül valahogy üdébbnek, fiatalabbnak látta magát. _Kislányosabbnak._

De nem volt benne biztos, hogy ennek Lucius örülne-e, úgy döntött reggeli előtt megpróbálja kifesteni magát.

Haját egy intéssel megszárította, mire az kissé ziláltan, enyhe hullámokban omlott hátára.

Letérdelt nászajándékba kapott vadonatúj utazóládája előtt – amit mellesleg teljesen haszontalannak tartott a jövőre nézve - , majd pálcájával nagyot koppintott a fedelére, mire az engedelmesen felnyílt. Aztán csak nézett. Ellenőrizte a fedelet, de igen, ez az övé volt, legalábbis az „N.M.B." gravírozás csak erre utalhatott. Óvatosan beletúrt az ismeretlen ruhák tömegébe, de egyet sem talált, ami az övé lett volna.

_Mi tart ennyi ideig? _– csendült egy enyhén türelmetlen hang a háta mögött.

A hang Luciushoz tartozott, arcán bosszús kifejezés ült, úgy meredt le a megdermedt, felé fordult lányra.

_Ó remek, pongyolában, kifestetlenül, kócosan kell megtalálnia! –_ futott át az agyán, aztán átkozni kezdte magát, amiért egy órát volt képes pancsolni. Hát már nem csak kislányosan néz ki, de úgy is viselkedik...

_Nem találom a ruháimat..._ – motyogta végül esetlenül.

_A kezedben tartod őket_ – felelte enyhe türelmetlenséggel a férfi, némán sugallva: „C_sak nem képzelted hogy majd rongyokban fogsz feszíteni mellettem...?"_

_Oh. _

A megalázottság szinte elgyengítette. Vetett egy futó pillantást Luciusra, aki mélyzöld, vastag anyagból varrt talárt viselt ezüsthímzéssel. _Tőle most azt várja el, hogy legyen felnőtt, önálló, vagyis válasszon kedve szerint a ruhákból, vagy hogy öltözzön hozzá, nem keresve a feltűnést, hangsúlyozva az összetartozásukat...?_

Ő még annyira nincs kész erre, miért kényszeríttették ebbe a helyzetbe, ebbe a házasságba, miért nem várhatott volna _még egy kicsit?_ És Lucius most miért ilyen hideg megint, nem látja, hogy mennyire szüksége lenne most..._rá?_

Érezte, ahogy kezd elvörösödni az elfojtott sírástól, és hirtelen nagyon örült neki, hogy háttal van Luciusnak. A férfi reakció híján türelmét vesztve elé lépett, s tekintete megakadt a némán megrázkódó vállain.

Eddig ismeretlen, egészen egyedi kifejezés jelent meg az arcán. Sajnálkozva, talán egy árnyalatnyit bizonytalanul meredt a némán síró lányra, arcán azt tükrözve: _„Szegénykém, hát neked talán még sosem volt ennyi ruhád...?"_

_Ezt vedd fel – _mondta végül megenyhülve, s kihúzott egy kékeszöld, könnyű talárt.

Karjánál fogva felsegítette a lányt, aki kezében a ruhával eltűnt. Pár perccel később már elkészülve, lenyugodva lépett elő. Haját sima kontyba fogta, aminek egyszerűségét halvány türkizszín festékkel ellensúlyozta. Szemceruza nélkül sokkal fiatalabbnak tűnt – állapította meg magában Lucius - ami nagyvilági hatást kölcsönözött volna neki. Persze, mint a ruhákat, a sminket is tudni kell viselni. Hamar meg fogja tanulni, ehhez kétség sem fért.

×

U.i: köszönöm szépen a véleményeket! Ígérem ezentúl SOKKAL gyakrabban frissítek, mert megvan előre 5 fejezet irányvonala, és időm is sok van. Seneca szerint pedig egyenesen csak ez a miénk… :)


	3. Három

**Először is elnézést amiért nos... már nem is tudom mikor frissítettem legutóbb, és nem csak ezzel az egy történettel állok így... Remélem azért lesz aki értékeli Kellemes olvasást.**

**III. Három**

Irhakesztyűbe bújtatott ujjak hanyag intése, s egy parancsoló pillantás – ennyi kellett, s pár másodperc, hogy egy szolgáló előttük teremjen. És ez mindig, mindennel így volt, ha Lucius tette, akarata beteljesítő hatalommal bírt, s pár évvel ezelőtt Narcissa talán még azt is elhitte volna, hogy a sorsot is képes irányítani.

A reggeli kis jelenet után, amikor még a fürdőszobában volt a Lucius által kiválasztott talárral, arcát pedig a hideg csempének nyomta, hogy lehűtse a könnyektől és szégyentől lángoló arcát, hamar eldöntötte, megfogadja Bella tanácsát. Engedelmes lesz. Akkor még nem gondolt bele kifejezettem, és előző este sem, de most hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy a férfi, akinek a hatalma alá tartozik, már csak a tekintélyével képes elérni a céljai többségét.

Borzalmasan érezte magát. Amikor nagyon kellemetlen, főleg kiszolgáltatott helyzetbe került, hányingere támadt, nem bírt enni, és semmit nem akart az alváson kívül. Mert ha elaludt, nem érzet így, és mire felébredt, már jobban érezte magát.

De csak egy kicsit.

Az étterem köralakban épült, magas belső térrel, ami két emeletre felfelé nyitott volt, egymással szembeni végeiben pedig még ott volt a múlt századokból ismert kettős lépcsőlejáró – külön a férfinek és a nőnek -, amik félúton összetalálkoztak. A felsőbb emeletek vastag, görög faragású oszlopokon álltak csupán, ugyanis első pillantásra úgy tűnt, az éttermi szint falai mélykék üvegből vannak, amin mindenféle furcsa minta mozog szüntelenül.

A sziget asszonya vezette őket a spanyolfallal félig-meddig leválasztott asztalukhoz, és letette eléjük az étlapot. Narcissa azonnal észrevette, hogy míg a legtöbb étteremben csak fennhangon ki kellett mondani az étel nevét, és az megjelent, addig itt mugli módra le kell adni a rendelést.

Végül rábökött az egyik menüre, és visszaadta az étlapot.

_Biztosan nem lehet valami kellemes mindig kiszolgálni másokat… Főleg ilyen korban már. Persze egyeseknek szolgalelkük van, és mások óhaját teljesíteni boldoggá teszi őket… Vagy csak azzal vigasztalja magát, hogy nem szolgál, hanem szívességet tesz. Nem változtat a tényeken… csak egy szolgalelkű adja ilyesmire a fejét… biztosan sár, vagy negyedvérű… de akkor hogy csinálja, hogy még így is méltóságteljes tud maradni?_– tűnődött Narcissa, miközben a hangtalanul távozó nő után nézett. Pillantása tovább siklott a többi asztalnál ülőkre, egy terebélyes, vidor, kissé közönséges fiatalasszonyra és hasonlóan terebélyes párjára, egy sovány, kissé beesett arcú férfira és feltűnően kihívó feleségére, majd magán érezte Lucius tekintetét, és szemlesütve visszafordult. Úgy tűnt, az étteremben kizárólag párok vannak. Ez a sziget így minden bizonnyal –

- Hallottál már a szigetről, Narcissa? - szakította félbe gondolatait férje.

Sietve megrázta a fejét, aztán bevillant neki valami, egy megsárgult cikk anyja archív gyűjteményéből. Druella Black megszállottan gyűjtötte az N&N, vagyis a _Nemes Nagyasszonyok _busás árú társasági lapját, ami eredeti címén Aranyvérű Asszonyok névre hallgatott, de Grindelwald bukása után nem tarthatták meg ezt a nevet. Az átkeresztelés persze, semmit sem változtatott a tartalmán, továbbra is tele volt az üresfejű, letűnt századokban megrekedt vénasszonyok ostobaságaival, akik a tiszta vérre néha még pedigréként utaltak. Mintha holmi kitenyésztett kutya lett volna.

- Szerettem volna, ha ma megnézzük a szigetet, de erről már lekéstünk – folytatta a férfi, s kicsit előre hajolt, így próbálva magára visszavonni a figyelmét.  
- Igen – motyogta kicsit elvörösödve Narcissa, miután észrevette magát – Már egy is elmúlt.

- Pontosan – bólintott az idő közben újra előkerült középkorú nő, aki Lucius mellé lépett, s magyarázni kezdett valamit.

Narcissa ezúttal tudatosan figyelte minden mozdulatát, mintha fizikai jeleket keresne sejtései igazolására. Enyhe, talán túl világos smink, amivel kissé éles vonásait igyekezett finomítani, szokatlan fényű haja szoros kontyban függött a tarkóján, valahogy úgy, mint McGalagonynak, és hidegen mosolygott. A távolságtartásban lenne a méltóság? Állát a természetesnél egy hajszálnyival feljebb tartotta, vállát kihúzta, egyik gondosan ápolt kezével enyhén gesztikulált, míg a másikkal kötelességtudóan magához szorított egy dossziészerű valamit. Selyemblúzán hímzés hirdette: Madame Ariadne, Al' Alameth fő…

De a többit már nem tudta elolvasni, mert a nő hirtelen felé fordult, s Luciussal együtt várakozóan néztek rá.

- Hogy… tessék? - kérdezett vissza.

Lucius arcán megint átsuhant a tegnapról megismert türelmetlen kifejezés, amitől hirtelen elment minden étvágya és elkapta a rosszullét, de a Madame látva zavarát, előbb szólalt meg.

- Csupán szerettük volna tisztázni, hogy önnek is megfelel-e, ha ma a Planetáriumba mennek, a közbevezetést ugyanis már nincs értelme elkezdeni.  
- … hogyne, tökéletes. _Rém különös programok ezek egy nászútra _– gondolta magában.  
- Akkor addig, is, gondoskodok róla, hogy a rendelésük hamarosan megérkezzen - bólintott a Madame, és elsietett.  
- Sajnálom – suttogta a férfinek, aki bólintott, majd ujjaival sátrat formált, és a lány mögött figyelt valamit.

Narcissa viszont úgy érezte, túlfeszítené a húrt, ha megint hátra fordulna, így engedelmesen ült, és a tányérjára meredt.

Pár percig még teljes csöndben várakoztak, mire megérkezett a rendelésük két fémfedővel letakart elegáns tányéron. Először elé rakták le, majd férje elé, aki miután levették a fedőt, elégedetten bólintott. Narcissa viszont kissé csalódottan, nehezen leplezett savanyú kifejezéssel meredt saját tányérjának kevéske és főleg ismeretlen tartalmára. Pillantása észrevétlenül a Madame hóna alatt tartott étlapra siklott, ahol díszes betűk hirdették: _„Minőség a Mennyiség felett". _  
Magán érezte Lucius tekintetét, s rápillantott.

- Netán nem ezt rendelted? – kérdezte egy hajszálnyit felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
- Dehogynem – vágta rá talán kicsit túl hamar, s a villa felé indult mozdulatát pohara felé kapta el, hogy igyon.

A világért sem vallotta volna be, hogy az étlapon szereplő egyik ételről sem tudta, mit takar. Sem azt, hogy az ezüstnemű egy villájáról sem tudja, mire való.  
Lucius kissé kétkedve figyelte kapkodó mozdulatait, majd saját étele felé fordította figyelmét. Narcissa tovább ivott, mígnem elfogyott a vize, miközben azt próbálta kilesni, ura mihez nyúl először hozzá – hiába. Időhúzásképpen még megtörölte a száját egy szalvétával, mikor hirtelen ott termett mellette a Madame, s közel hajolva egy kancsóból lassan újratöltötte poharát.

- Balról a másodiktól, a halnak, a húsnak, a többi most csak dísz – suttogta alig hallhatóan, mozdulatlan szájjal, majd egy másodperccel később eltűnt.

Nagyot sóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, majd felkapta a megfelelő evőeszközt, és jóval nyugodtabban enni kezdett. Minden igyekezetét összeszedve próbált kulturált maradni, aminek az lett a vége, hogy elég lassan haladt ahhoz, hogy egyszerre végezzen az ő adagjának kétszeresét fogyasztó férjével.

Igaza volt, az étel valóban borzalmas volt, de mindenért kárpótolta a fagylaltkehely, amit Lucius rendelt neki.  
Miután mindennel végeztek, lopva végigpillantott magán, s jókedvű mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy nem ette le magát. Bár az a zöld trutymó valószínűleg meg sem látszana a hasonló színű talárján – tette hozzá magában.

Megint magán érezte a férfi figyelő tekintetét, s felpillantott.

- Elégedett vagy mindennel? – kérdezte.

A lány szaporán bólogatott, de ezt túlságosan neveletlennek érezte.

- Nagyon köszönöm, Lucius – tette hozzá, s megpróbálkozott egy félszeg, hálás mosolyfélével is.  
- Nincs mit megköszönnöd, Narcissa - válaszolta Lucius kissé meglepve. - A feleségem vagy, ami az enyém az a tied, és nekem kötelességem gondoskodni a jóléted felől.

Lucius nem tudhatta, – bár ebben Narcissa nem volt egészen biztos – hogy otthon mindig meg kellett köszönnie az ételt, mielőtt lelkiekben felkészült az étkezést követő fél órás szónoklatra, amit apja mondott el. Ilyenkor szivarfüsttől imbolyogva, kezében bandy-t lóbálva gratulált önmagának, amiért ebben a nehéz, aranyvérű fajtájuknak oly kedvezőtlen időkben is, kemény munkával, de képes ételt tenni az asztalra.

Ez persze ostobaság volt, Cygnus Black ugyanis több éve nyugdíjba vonult, s a szánalomra méltó mennyiségű kis nyugdíjából tengették napjaikat. No de ne is várjon nagy összegeket az, aki foglalkozása szerint „fontos, elfoglalt és befolyásos, anélkül, hogy konkrét hivatása volna" igyekezett lenni egész életében? Narcissa sosem értette az apját, hogy képes a letűnt időkhöz való ragaszkodását – melyben az aranyvérűek magától értetődően nem dolgoztak – a családja jóléte elé helyezni.

Valahol távol mennydörgés hallatszott, és Narcissa úgy érezte, bedugul a füle, mint amikor egy seprűvel véletlenül zuhanni kezdett még első éves korában. Zivatar készült, ami lehetetlenné tette volna a körbevezető túrát amúgy is. Ettől mintha egy kicsit jobban érezte volna magát.

- Úgy tűnik, lassan előtűnik a Nap is. Ideje volt. – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi, miközben a falat pásztázta.

Pár perccel később egy újabb fiatal fiú bukkant fel az asztaluknál, csinosan szabott öltönyben és fényes fekete cipőben. Barna haja elegánsan hátra volt fésülve, és akár érett is lehetett volna a megjelenése, ha nem lett volna olyan pimasz, fitos orra és ragyogó fekete szeme.  
Lucius felállt – Narcissa sietve követe a példáját – majd ahelyett, hogy a fiút utasította volna az irány mutatására, őrá nézett várakozóan, s egy másodperccel később már belé is karolt. Idő közben a közönséges, terebélyes asszonyság a szomszéd asztalnál éles felvihogott, és nagyot csapott az asztalra. Megtorpantak az ajtóban, majd a fiú bocsánatkérően nézett Luciusra, miközben azt motyogta: -_ ...lazár sírna, ha látná._

Elhagyták az éttermet, és útjukat az egyik oldalsó kijárat felé vették, ami kivezetett a kertekbe, a Planetáriumba pedig a kerteken keresztül vezetett az út. Kiléptek a hűvös koradélutáni levegőbe, amitől Narcissa azonnal megbánta, hogy nem okozott magával kabátot. A fiú megtorpant. A zivatar ugyan még váratott magára, de helyette sűrű, csak ritkán felszakadozó ködtömeg ereszkedett rájuk. _Csodálatos időjárás és sznob programok nászutasoknak _– gondolta kissé mogorván a lány, és önkéntelenül is közelebb húzódott a belé karoló férfi hőséget árasztó testéhez. A fiú egy másodperccel később pálcája egy intésével egy lámpást idézett magához, és meggyújtotta. Elindultak.

De a köd mintha a fényt is elnyelte volna, három méter után már nem látszott a kis tűz.

És bár lehet, hogy Narcissa még sok tekintetben gyerek volt, a legkevésbé sem mondhatta senki ostobának, tudta ő mi okozza mindezt.

Dementorok.

Fájdalom, rémuralom… egyre nőtt e birodalom, a Nagyúr árnyéka lassan mindenre rávetült, hiába harcolt immáron jó pár éve Dumbledore a maréknyi vak követőjével. A maga részéről sosem értette se Dumbledore-t, se a Nagyurat. Szemmel látható volt, hogy nem bírnak egymással, és a talpnyalóik sem tudják sem az egyik, sem a másik oldalra billenteni a mérleg nyelvét.

És ugyan Narcissa őszintén hitte, hogy a muglik és a sárvérűek méltatlan, alsóbbrendű népség, soha nem vágyott a halálukra, a vérükre vagy a bosszúra a középkorban megölt őseik miatt. Sokszor elgondolkodott, hogy vajon tényleg ő-e az egyetlen, aki felfogja, hogyha mind meghalnának, aranyvérűnek lenni teljesen általános dolog lenne, és a leghalványabb kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy akkor a Nagyúr hamar új módot találna ki leghűségesebb követői kiemelésére. De egyelőre nem is akart belegondolni, mi lenne az.

Abban is erősen kételkedett, hogy tudna-e elég beteg gondolatokat szülni hozzá.

Persze, Dumbledore sem volt jobb egy fikarcnyit sem. Albus Dumbledore, az évszázad egyik legkiemelkedőbb varázslója, akinek a korábbi sötét nagyúr, Grindelwald feletti győzelem mellett talán a kor és a túlzott citrompor-szippantgatás is a fejébe szállhatott már. Az erkölcs és a morál rendíthetetlen bástyájának tekinti szinte mindenki a varázslóvilágban, és pár évvel korábban Narcissa talán még szimpatizált is volna vele, ha Priscilla esete fel nem nyitotta volna a szemét.

Priss, – ahogyan ő hívta – negyedvérű hollóhátas boszorkány volt, és az az egynegyednyi varázslóvér is vérárulóktól eredt. Nem túl ideális családi háttér ilyen időkben. A szülei viszont jómódú, tisztességes emberek voltak, és anyja készségesen csatlakozott Dumbledore rendjéhez. Aztán sok minden történt a Roxfort utolsó három éve alatt. Nehezen gondolt vissza a furcsa sorsra jutott barátságukra, a felszakadozó bizalomra, a ritkuló nevetésekre, aztán a néma egyetértésre, amire szavak nélkül jutottak. Egészen egy estéig.

Hetedévben, egy estén, december utolsó napjaiban Priscilla babonás hite mindörökre összetört. Azon az estén a vén varázsló magához hivatta, hogy elmondja, szülei meghaltak egy leszámolás alatt.

- Drága lányom, a szüleid hősi halált haltak a jó érdekében, és ez olyasmi, amit sosem fog senki elfelejteni…

Nem volt nehéz kihallani, amit kellett.

-_ Hát íme, feláldoztam még egy pár jelentéktelen gyalogot ebben a végtelennek tűnő játszmában, milyen kár is hogy csak téged hagytak hátra... még a végén nem lesz meg a létszám a következő hekatombán…_

Ökör… mekkora ökör is volt ő…  
Akkor már több hónapja volt annak, hogy megszakadt a barátságuk.

Karácsonyi szünet volt. Csak ő maradt a hatodéves lányok közül (a szülei egy levélben finoman a tudtára adták, hogy nem lenne miből etetni, ha hazamenne). Aztán egyik este, álmatlanul ült az ágyán, és Bella közelgő esküvőjén töprengett. Nem tudta mióta, de Priss egyszerre csak ott ült mellette. Sokáig semmit nem szóltak, csak hátukat az ágytámlának vetve bámultak ki a zúzmarás ablakon. A lány sírt. A nyakába borult, sírt, megölelte merev, mozdulatlan testét, és nem csak a veszteségtől, hanem a tehetetlenségtől. Sírt, mert hitt annak a vénembernek, sírt, mert majdnem sárvérű, és míg az egyik oldal eltaszította, a másiknak még csak nem is kell, csak a halála. Hogy állhatna így bosszút?

Narcissa erősen megragadta az állát, úgy nézett a véreres, máskor aranybarna szempárba. Bolond vagy? – kérdezte tőle. Durván letaszította a kezét, úgy meredt vissza rá. A bosszú sosem észérvekről szól – suttogta vissza egy hollóhátas hideg logikájával.

Ott aludtak, összegömbölyödve a takaró alatt.

Utána beszélgettek. Megint összeültek néha, de már nem nevettek. Nem osztották meg egymással a jelen és jövő reményeit, félelmeit. Csak beszélgettek, butaságokról, semmiségekről, de ez mégis olyan sokat jelentett neki, egyszerre jelentette, hogy nem halt meg köztük minden, és ennek még annak ellenére is örült, hogy az a heti fél órás buta fecsegés barátnője szüleinek a halálába került. Tettethette még egy kicsit, hogy a háború nem tett tönkre még mindent. Aztán a diplomaosztás után Priscilla nyomtalanul eltűnt.

Észre sem vette, de hamarosan már egy teljesen ismeretlen, kissé csavargó utat tapostak, csizmájuk alatt megcsikordultak a kövek, leheletük pedig párát vert a levegőben. Körülöttük mozdulatlannak tűnt minden. Azt azáleabokrok, a dús lobú fák, mind mintha elbújtak volna a ködben, és néha az az érzése volt, mintha valaki figyelte volna őket. Kissé szorongott. Pedig semmi oka nem volt rá. Egy vendégekkel teli szigeten voltak, egy halálfaló felesége volt és aranyvérű. Mi baj érhetné?

Teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét. Egy újabb nagy ívű kanyar után a szolgálófiú lámpása eltűnt, majd amikor ők is befordultak, megpillantották a Planetáriumot. Nem volt túlzottan nagy, sőt, szinte kicsinek tűnt, de tekintve, hogy a lányt egész életében körülvette a mágia, meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy belül is ekkorka. Az építmény kör alakban volt felhúzva halványkék, zsírkőből faragott, amikre különböző furcsa asztronómiai ábrákat és szimbólumokat festettek fel, a legtöbbjük élethűen mozgott is. Középen egy kupola emelkedett ki, abból pedig egy sötéten bámuló vastag cső. A köd érdekes módon elkerülte ezt a területet.

Narcissa kicsit furcsa választásnak tartotta a zsírkövet, mert akár körömmel is mintát lehetett bele karcolni.

A fiú bevezette őket a magas, fehér oszlopok tartotta ajtón, majd miután átvágtak számos kissé hiányosan megvilágított termen, hirtelen zsibongás támadt, majd elöntötte a szemüket a fény. Narcissa hunyorogva, pislogva megpróbálta kivenni mindezek forrását, és miután kissé kitisztult a látása, pillantása egy kilométeresnek tűnő sorra esett, akik mind a kupolás terembe várakoztak. Kissé elszontyolodott. Ilyen tempóban sosem kerülnek sorra. De úgy tűnt, Luciust nem igazán zavarta ez az új fejlemény, ugyanis útjuk nem a sor végére, hanem egy magyalfából faragott ajtó felé vezetett. Belülről leginkább egy előadóteremre hasonlított, és úgy tűnt, az is volt, mert a több tucat sorban elrendezett emelkedő ülésekkel szemben egy nagyobbfajta katedra árválkodott.

Nem voltak sokan, de azok már mind helyet foglaltak – az első sorokban. A fiú ezt látva előre sietett, és mire ők odaértek, az első két sor szabaddá vált. Lucius némán, méltóságteljesen vezette az első ülések felé, míg a hátrébb tuszkolt vendégek gyűlölködő pillantásokat vetettek rájuk. Narcissa elszégyellte magát, és lehajtotta a fejét, hogy legalább látni ne lássa őket.

- Uram, kisasszony – mutatott a fiú a megüresedett helyek felé.

Abban a pillanatban Lucius kedélyes, elégedetten fölényes arca megváltozott, lenéző kifejezést öltött fel, ahogy a nagykamaszra meredt.

- A hölgy a feleségem, egy igazi _Malfoy_, de magának csak Mrs. Malfoy, így elvárom, hogy az őt megillető tisztelettel beszéljen vele, ha már kénytelen – sziszegte olyan hangon, amitől Narcissának lúdbőrözni kezdett a háta. Önkéntelenül is közelebb húzódott hozzá.

A fiú tekintete kissé zavartan ugrált közte és a férfi között.

- Azt hittem az Úr húga, hasonlítanak, és olyan fiatal még… - motyogta kelletlenül, és szinte látni lehetett, ahogy a busás borravaló szertefoszlik lelki szemei előtt. Lucius dühödten felmordult, mire az egy másodperce még fortyogó vendégek érdeklődve figyelni kezdték a jelenetet.  
- Gondolja, ha a húgom volna, pont ide hoznám, maga idióta?! – sziszegte.

A fiú az egyik lábáról a másikra állt, kezeit összekulcsolta a háta mögött, és zavartan a plafonra meredt, majd elkullogott. De Narcissa még hallotta, amint még elmotyog egy _„pedofil dög"_-öt.

Végül leültek, a fények pedig lassan kialudtak. Egy magas, erős testalkatú középkorú férfi jelent meg. Vizenyős kék szeme volt, orrán szarukeretes szemüveg ült, erős állkapcsa és kissé durva vonású arca volt, amin nevetséges, kissé kipöndörített harcsabajusszal próbált finomítani – nem sok sikerrel. Feltrappolt a katedrára, majd vetett egy jóindulatú mosolyt mindenki felé, majd beszélni kezdett.

A férfit Dr. Seth Urnusnak hívták, mint kiderült, és nem túl meglepő módon asztronómus volt. A rövid bemutatkozás után azonnal belevágott a témába, és az első pillanattól kezdve érezni lehetett, hogy mennyire szereti a szakmáját, hogy mennyire lenyűgözi minden, ami a csillagokkal volt kapcsolatos, de mindezek mellé úgy, tűnt, kitűnő tanár is, mert bár Narcissa sosem volt túl jó asztronómiából, mégis szinte mindent megértett abból, amit magyarázott, és még érdekes is volt. És úgy tűnt, Luciusnak sem jelent nehézséget megérteni, legalábbis elégedett, érdeklődő arca erről árulkodott. A lány nem tudta miért, szinte fizikai megkönnyebbültséget érzett a férfi nyugodtsága láttán.

Mr. Urnus is megjegyezte, mint előző nap Narcissa, hogy kék Hold van. Elnézést kért, amiért a téma igazi szakértője, egy bizonyos Miss Perpetua Lasthea F. nem tudott eljönni, de örömmel jelentette be, hogy rendelkeznek egy speciális, nagyméretű lunaszkóppal, amit nemrég dobtak piacra.

-_ … a kék Holdat legtöbbször vulkánkitörés okozza. A hamufelhő apró, egy mikron méretű részecskékkel van tele, amely pontosan a megfelelő méret a piros szín leárnyékolására, míg a többi színt átengedi. Így a Hold néha kék, vagy zöld lehet, a Nap pedig lehet levendula vagy karmazsinszínű, komoly kitörés esetén akár két évig is. Az eddigi legerősebb feljegyzett kitörés 1883-ban volt az Indonéz szigeteknél, még 375 mérfölddel távolabb is ágyúrobbanás erősségű hangot hallottak. Ez természetesen a mugli kék Hold, viszont azt, hogy miért tűnik fel néha csupán pár napra, senki sem tudja. – itt egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal megállt – Mindenesetre a korai népek mind nagy tisztelettel néztek fel rá, úgy tartották a föld termékenyebb, az akkor fogant vagy született gyerekek áldottak, és az Istenek minden szerencséje megtalálja őket…_

A férfi ezután intett a pálcájával, amitől a plafon áttetszővé vált, és egy-egy ügyes kiemelő bűbáj segítségével szemléltetett is az égi pályájukat bejáró égitesteken. Beszélt jelenség és a vérfarkas-kór különleges kapcsolatáról, a bolygók jelenlegi állásáról és annak tudományos jelentőségéről, és még olyan sok mindenről, hogy Narcissa feje csak úgy zsongott a sok információról.

Három óra észrevétlenül elrepült, és annak ellenére, hogy nyár volt, és nem lehetett több öt-hat óránál, erőteljesen sötétedett, a köddel keveredő felhők pedig most már végképp esőt ígértek. Ám még nem volt elég sötét ahhoz, hogy érdemben be lehessen állni a várakozók továbbra is konokul tekergő soraiba.

Nehezére esett bevallani, de Narcissa most már unatkozott. A legtöbb friss házas vidáman tervezgették a jövőjüket, játszottak, szórakoztak, egymással voltak elfoglalva minden értelemben… Erről – és az előadás egy részletétől - pedig valami roppant kínos, de fontos dolog jutott az eszébe. Már a gondolattól is elpirult, hogy hogy megy majd az a beszélgetés, de muszáj volt, lehet hogy nem volt különösebb beleszólása az életébe, de erről az egyről ő akart dönteni. Az ő testéről volt szó. Egyszerűen beszélnie kellett Luciussal.

Narcissa nem tudott mit kezdeni magával, nem tudott beszélgetést kezdeményezni, nem tudta mit mondhatna, mit tehetne, mert ez így csak kívülről tűnt nászútnak. Meg kellene ismerniük egymást, legalább elkezdeni – hiszen jobb esetben anélkül össze sem házasodik az ember – ha már a hátralévő életüket együtt töltik el. Ez a gondolat megint ólomként nehezedett rá, majd felváltotta az önutálat a hálátlansága miatt. Akár Rodolphus 46 éves „kisöccséhez" is feleségül adhatták volna, ahhoz a gusztustalan „vénemberhez", aki nővére esküvőjén már kiszemelte magának, és csorba mosollyal adta tudtára, mennyire boldoggá teszi a szemeit. Az első két foga között rés volt. A bujaság jele. Már a gondolatára is hánynia kellet.

Lucius felállt, és ő már kötelességtudóan belékarolt. Visszaindultak a kastély felé. Idő közben a keskeny út mellé apró üveggömböket raktak le, amiben első pillantásra szentjánosbogárkák zizegtek, és meglepő módon a fényük sokkal kivehetőbb volt mint egy lámpásé.

A lakosztályba visszaérve átöltöztek (Lucius letusolt). A férfi javaslatára egy halványvajszínű érdekes varrású selyemtalárt vett fel. Dekoltázsa mély volt, de nem annyira, hogy rosszalló tekinteteket vonzzon magára, szépen az alakjára simult, és csodálatosan kiemelte szőkeségét, ami Lucius ezüstös hajkoronájával ellentétben aranylott.

A fiatal fiú azt mondta, hasonlítanak, de ő nem értett egyet. Luciusnak éles, de jóképű vonásai voltak, vagy egy fejjel magasodott fölé. Ő nem volt túl magas, és az arca inkább volt egy kicsit hegyes, mint éles, de nem aggódott, még lehet, hogy nőni fog egy kicsit, vagy talán nőiesebbé fog válni. És míg neki azúrkék, addig a férfinak acélszürke szeme volt. Csak a gyönyör kapujában látta ködszerűvé lágyulni. Itt megeresztett egy szégyenlős vigyort.

Belebámult a tükörbe, és felsóhajtott.. A halvány aranyszín és fehér festéktől nyitottabb volt a tekintete, lágyított az arcán és érettebbnek tűnt, de nem úgy, mint a szemceruzával. Majdnem felnőttnek tűnt, és szépnek látta magát, vékony volt, elegáns. Egy szép kamasznak.

Kiválasztott egy hasonló színű retikült belerakta a pálcáját, és semmi mást.

Ezen kívül nem volt semmije, amit a magáénak érzett volna.

Leszámítva talán egy dolgot.

Koromsötét volt, mire visszaértek a Planetáriumhoz, ahol a sor szinte semmit sem rövidült. Lucius arca fintorba fordult. De Narcissa nem bánta kifejezetten, megkérhetnék az egyik szolgálót, hogy álljon be helyettük, amíg ők vacsoráznak. Ugyanis rettenetesen éhes kezdett lenni, és azt a reggeli hiánya illetve a kevéske és borzasztó ebéd számlájára írta. De Luciusnak úgy tűnt, más tervei voltak.

Odaintett egy szolgálólánynak, aki bőrsarujában hangtalanul siklott hozzájuk. De nem számított, mert ha a hirtelen támadt csattogás nem is, de majd valami más úgyis rájuk irányítja majd a figyelmet. Pár pillanatra félrevonultak. Röviden beszéltek, Lucius határozottnak és hajlíthatatlannak tűnt, alig mozgatta a száját. A lány viszont tétovázott, jellegtelen, kerek, pórias arcán bizonytalanság ült. Aztán Lucius egy kicsit közelebb lépett, és szavainak egy vérlázítóan jóképű mosollyal adott nyomatékot. A kis parasztlány elpirult, majd elsietett. Szép varrású talárján átszűrődött pár galleon csilingelése.

Lenyűgöző és ijesztő volt egyben Lucius észrevétlensége.

Hamarosan a bejárathoz kirakták a „Zárva" feliratot, sok csalódott, felháborodott nyögést kiváltva azokból – és először Narcissából is -, akik már hosszú órák óta várhattak a sorukra. Egy furcsa mosoly jelent meg a visszatérő Lucius arcán, amikor megpillantotta felesége alig titkolt fancsali arckifejezését.

- Gyere. Most már csak a miénk – és megeresztett egy elégedett mosolyt.

Narcissa nem tévedett nagyot, amikor a teleszkópot a roxfortiak nagytestvéreként képzelte el. Olyan volt mint egy hatalmas, fehér ágyúcső, ami kimeredt a kupola mintákkal megfaragott üvegén, pontosabban azon a résen, amit a kettéválása után hagyott. De erre egy sokkal karcsúbb is fel volt szerelve, amin bemélyedt a „P. L. Fawcourt" gravírozás. A lunaszkóp.

A kupola mintái tekeregni kezdtek, kiemelve a Föld Holdját, a Jupiterét, a Vénuszét, aztán…

… mindez jelentéktelenné vált, ahogy a pillantása az egyik oldalra esett, és egy kisebb, gyertyafényes asztalt pillantott meg. Olyan romantikus, annyira „Luciustalan" és egyben hozzá mérten főleg közhelyes is volt, hogy nem is akart hinni a szemének. Bizonytalanul pillantott a férfire, aki egy halvány, elégedett mosollyal intett.

Kihúzta neki a széket, betolta alatta, majd leült vele szemben. Kezébe vette az étlapot, aztán hangtalanul felsóhajtott. Tessék, Lucius megpróbál kedves lenni vele, romantikus, talán a reggeli incidensért, ő pedig mindent el fog szúrni azzal, hogy még mindig nem tudja melyik villa mire való, illetve, hogy kényszeredetten fog enni valami ismeretlen borzalmat.

Kinyitotta az étlapot, és amint megvilágította a holdfény, halvány írás jelent meg a felső margón. A Madame volt az őrangyala.

Ezúttal csak ki kellett mondania a sorszámot, és megjelent az étel. Egy ősréginek tűnő gramofonból klasszikus, múlt századi zene kezdett szólni, és bár Narcissa elég jártas volt a zene történelmében, ugyanis az anyja kitűnően zongorázott, - amikor még megvolt a zongorájuk – és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy legalább ezen a téren megszerezze a megfelelő műveltséget, nem ismerte fel a darabot. Druella Black mindig is a kulturális oktatás hiányát tartotta a Roxfort legnagyobb hiányosságának.

Kezdte bánni, hogy neki sosem volt érzéke a zenéhez.

Eleinte nem beszélgettek, majd lassacskán az egyoldalú tőmondatos kérdezz-felelek a részérős kicsit félszeg társalgássá nőtte ki magát, bár határozottan figyelt rá, hogy ne foglaljon állást olyan dolgokban, amikhez hozzá sem tud szagolni. De a férfi hamar ráérzett mikor érintett ilyen témát. Az étel is remek volt, most hogy nem csak úgy találomra választott, és magabiztosabbnak is érezte magát.

Szerette figyelni az embereket. A háttérbe állni, és észrevétlenül kiismerni őket, és az már elég korán viszonylag jó emberismerővé tette, érezte őket. Az olyan sekélyes és kicsinyes személyiségek pedig, mint Druella és Cygnus Black tényleg nem jelentettek kihívást neki. Már csak azt nem értette, hogy lehetett ezek ellenére olyan naiv, hogy azt hitte, elkerülheti a sorsát.

Lucius felállt, majd a teleszkóp felé intett. Narcissa félszegen mosolyogva felállt, majd belepillantott. Pár pillanatig pislogott, hogy kitisztuljon a kép, aztán a kék hold bukkant fel, és megremegett. Ezt a beszélgetést nem halogathatja sokáig.

Szépen telt az este.

És az éjjel _még_ szebben.

hekatomba: görög szó, 100 ökör oltáron való élve elégetését jelenti , egy rituálé.

A kék Holdról az utolsó mondat kivételével az anyagot a wikipédián leltem fel. A többi fikció persze :)

**Ha eddig eljutottál egy-két szóval tántoríts el vagy bátoríts hogy (ne) folytassam kérlek .**


End file.
